Mystery of MrJackal
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spindine. After Nadine accepts Spinelli's invitation to the dance she thinks of what happened before having a converation with Leyla over Spinelli and making a new friend.


**Mystery of Mr.Jackal and New Friendships**

**A/N: I really liked the Spindine scenes yesterday as well as Nadine. She actually seems really sweet. Therefore I wrote this little oneshot of Nadine's point of view when Spinelli asked her to the ball. This also has Leyla in it. And it is sort of from Leyla's point of view over Spindine as well. Just a warning.**

**Pairings:Spindine(Spinelli/Nadine) also has a friendship between Leyla and Nadine.**

Nadine Crowell smiled as she watched Spinelli or Mr.Jackal as she called him hurry torwards her sister's room. Doing a happy little jig as he walked away from her. She giggled with amusement at the man's act and shook her head as she hurried to get back to her work,Not noticing the brown haired girl that was walking back to the elevator dejectedly.

She couldn't believe that Mr.Jackal had asked her to the Black and White Ball at Wyndemere. Not only was she going to be able to go to the party at that beautiful castle,she was going with a nice guy. She was glad that Nadine seemed to be able to trust her and even happier that he wanted her to be his date. She had never been to or even invited to something as formal and spectacular as this was going to be.

Spinelli obviously wasn't used to girls being so willing to accept his invitations. The way he'd spoken so nervously and told her that he understood if she was angry at him for asking or didn't want to go with someone like him was endearing. He wasn't egotistical like other guys and he seemed unique rather than a cookie cutter cut out as other men seemed to be and that was why she had agreed to go with him. She really wanted to know him better. She hurried into a patients room to check their blood pressure and give them their water and pills then she went into the hospital's breakroom and sat down at a table. The dark haired nurse that Nadine knew as Leyla came in and sat across from her.

"What do you look so happy about?" She asked the blond nurse in her soft accent. Nadine looked at Leyla and said shyly,"Mr.Jackal asked me to the ball at Wyndemere."

Leyla tilted her head in confusion,wondering who it was that Nadine was talking about and then her dark eyes widened in realization. "Mr.Spinelli asked you to the ball?" she asked with a smile as she watched the girl across from her gaze down at her hands.

The blonde nodded and gave a nervous smile. "I am a lttle concerned though. I mean,I've never been to a Ball before. I don't have anything formal to wear. And how will people act when they find out that I am Jolene's older sister? I mean she killed so many innocent people. I don't want Mr.Jackal to suffer for going to the ball with me." She said somberly.

Leyla looked away quickly. Jolene was still a sore spot. She,Jolene,and Regina had all been friends when they were still student nurses and now it turned out that Jolene had betrayed their friendship by killing people. "Mr.Spinelli is very intelligant and unique,he won't care what people think about him. I think Mr.Spinelli is a great judge of character and he can soften any heart. I mean,I don't know if Mr.Spinelli told you but um..during the shootout,he was trying to knock out one of the shooters and he threw his laptop at their head. They shot at him and Jolene jumped infront of the bullet to save him. I think she loved him. Now come on. Let's go and find you a dress. We are both off now anyway." She said with a grin,watching as Nadine gave a smile and stood up. The two gigling nurses headed to the locker room to get into their regular clothes before they hurried from the hospital and to one of the town's dress shops.

Nadine rifled through the dresses before finding a beautiful white one . It was honestly the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. Leyla glanced a her from her own persual of a dress and smiled when she saw what Nadine had found. "Oh,that dress is lovely!! You should get it!"

"Do you think Mr.Jackal will like it?" Nadine asked,holding it up against her as she gazed at her new friend.

"Of course he will! He'd be crazy not to!" Leyla said with amusement at Nadine's question. She was sure that Nadine and Spinelli would look amazing together at the ball and she was happy that someone seemed to care for the young man who seemed so insecure. Hopefully seeing how much,ths young woman liked him would make him more secure with himself.


End file.
